


All's Fair in War and Popcorn

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Comment Fic LiveJournal Stories [61]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Domestic Leverage, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Movie Night, Quoting Movies, Should've Seen That Coming, thieves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hardison turned on the culprit. "Et tu, Nate? Seriously?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	All's Fair in War and Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> Written for daria234's prompt at the Comment Fic LiveJournal community: [Leverage, any, The Princess Bride]().

"This movie is a bonafide classic," Hardison told her over his popcorn.  
  
Parker glared at the screen as though it had personally offended her.  
  
"Dude," Eliot interjected. "She said she wanted to watch _The Heist_. You should be glad she doesn't have a fork."  
  
Hardison laughed. "She wouldn't fork me. This is Parker." He stopped laughing and looked at her seriously. "You wouldn't, right?"  
  
Sophie snagged a handful of popcorn as she passed behind the couch. "What are we watching?"  
  
"Hey now! My popcorn. I made it. You can make your own popcorn." Hardison held the popcorn bowl out of Sophie and Eliot's reach.  
  
Parker grabbed a handful behind his back.  
  
"Hey!" He yanked the bowl to the side.  
  
Sophie winked at Eliot and dug her hand in.  
  
"Sophie! Seriously, guys." He pulled the bowl onto his lap and glared at all of them.  
  
But Parker was smiling again, Sophie and Eliot were shooting kernels at each other, and no one else complained as _The Princess Bride_ began to play."  
  
Until someone snitched some more popcorn.  
  
"All right, that's it!" Hardison turned on the culprit. "Et tu, Nate? Seriously?"  
  
Parker snagged the whole bowl before he could stop her.   
  
"Anybody want a peanut?" Eliot asked with a grin.


End file.
